Spyro the dragon,series 1
by Triniboi
Summary: The first chapter to my first Spyro series:The lost Dragon Knight,NO FLAMES PLZ! rated T for teens cus it has a kissy kissy bit at the start
1. Love for now

Hey guys my first fan fic story on Spyro HOPE U ENJOY!

**Series 1: The lost Dragon Knight**

**Chapter 1:Love for now….**

The two dragons laid in peace next to each other…warming each other

a warm fire was crackling away in Spyro's room as the two kissed each

other with love, Spyro looked at Cynder and smiled, Cynder smiled back

and whispered, "I love you" Spyro smiled and answered "I love u too"

but as they were about to start kissing again, Flame came in "Hey

Spyro just came to-OH SNAP!" Flame said in shock and looked away,

Spyro and Cynder jumped out of the bed quickly as Flame was

murmuring something that they could not hear but then said "Um

was this a bad time?" Flame asked Spyro cleared his throat and

replied "No Flame, what is it?" Flame turned around to his friend and

said "Dinner is ready and we have to new dragons that are here… hm

weird huh?" Cynder looked at Spyro and said "Well this is new, maybe

we should go say hello" She said with a smile, Spyro smiled back and

nodded at Flame and the three went down to the dinning hall, Flame

pointed out the new two dragons, One was white and black and the

kind looking dragoness was a sandy yellow and white colour. They sat

down across of them and they introduced them self's, the male dragons

name was Skyblade and the dragoness' name was Airwind, after

dinner and some desert of Ice-cream, Skyblade said "So a rare purple

dragon huh?" Skyblade said after finishing wiping his mouth with a

napkin "Always wanted to meet one and looks like I have" Airwind

talked next "It's a honour to meet you Spyro, and you Cynder, your

your boy friend is a hero" She giggled at the end and Cynder smiled

"Well he is hot don't you think" She said with a laugh, Airwind

laughed with her "Hard to disagree with that, anyway we might as well

turn in for the night, See you guys later" Airwind said as she and

Skyblade left the room "Well they aren't so bad" Spyro said kissing

Cynder on her forehead "Well we better get some sleep" after biding

Flame good night they left, not knowing and enemy was watching

Them.

DUN DUN DUN! WELL TELL ME WHAT U THINK R&R PLZ!


	2. The beginning of a Adventure

Hey guys here is chapter 2 of my Spyro series

**Chapter two:**

**The beginning of a Adventure**

The next morning Cynder woke up from a nice sleep and looked out the window, the sun was shining brightly on the horizon and it looked like a good day. Cynder then climbed out of her bed and walked out of her room to see if Spyro was awake, Spyro was fully awake and was moving about his room picking up stuff and putting them back on his shelf. "Morning, Spyro" Cynder said as she poked her head inside with a smile, but Spyro sighed and said "Hey Cynder how did you sleep?" "Good but what about you? You don't look so happy", Spyro turned to her and kissed her "I'm fine I'm a bit bored now that the Dark Master is destroyed and now it just feels like I need to do something" Spyro said placing the last item back on one of the shelfs "Maybe some nice egg and bacon will shake it off, hhmm?" Cynder said smiling. Spyro and Cynder walked down to the food hall where they ate, but as they were leaving a red dragon walked through the door. Ignitus was standing before them; surprisingly he looked a bit worried. "Spyro Cynder I have news for both of you" he said, "A new evil as come and must be stopped at all costs" Spyro and Cynder were shocked at what Ignitus had just said " It cant be the Dark Master, can it?" Cynder asked, "No, Cynder, this time its different the warrior's name is Belgerum the Battlecryer, he has taken over the Librium in Korona and, he must be stopped or many lives can be lost" Ignitus shook at the name Belgerum and sighed "What can he do?" Spyro asked in worry "He controls elemetal warriors of stone fire and frost although he is not a black ordinary dragon he can walk on 2 legs, hold a sword and cast powerful magic, his colour is bronze" "BRONZE!" Spyro and Cynder said at the same time, both in shock. Before anything else was said, Ignitus handed Spyro a note "This was how I found out" Ignitus said looking at the note sadly, Spyro opened the note and looked at it, it read "Dear Spyro and Cynder

You would like to know that I have taken over the Librium in Korona in the city of dragon mages, Kronas, half of the city defenders are dead and the other half wounded. If u wish to see that they all live then u should follow these few orders that I would have given you…or just one.

Give in OR THE PEOPLE OF KRONAS WITH BE A FAIRYTAIL!

Regards

Belgerum the Battlecryer

Spyro threw the note into the fire with hate and looked at Ignitus "We need to get ready for our journey"

IT BEGINS! Tell me what u think, R&R and thank Procurtor Fox for the names, THANKS PROURTOR!


End file.
